The battle
by Hell Executioner
Summary: One-shot of a battle between Gwum-Gi and Max. You can read this book now. Note: his name in Korean is Gwum-Gi so if you guys read manh-wa that said his name is Gwim-Gi it's mean that the translation is different and no offense for those who take great care in this great Manh-wa's tranlation.


**Why I choose Max and Angel (not real fight, just hurt) fight Gwum-Gi: **

**-Angel always read people's mind and she doesn't respect other people's privacy.**

**-Max always said things like"MY life is sucks, other people just normal and they are lazy and they don't know how other people is worse than they are." or something like that.**

**NO OFFENSE FOR ANYONE WHO LIKE MAX AND ANGEL !**

**Nobody's POV(Not Nobody in the Graveyard book)**

-What's the matter, soilder ?

A Lieutenant asked a solider who just knocked on the iron door of his office on the submarine USS Minnesota. The solider gave a saluted then said:

-Sir, we found a teenager who is sleeping in a crate in the Storage room.

-I thought I had said that there are teenagers on this submarine and they are mutaned so if anything is out of normal is them.

-No, sir. This kid is older than the 6 kids on board, he is wearing sunglasses and a jacket.

-So you are saying a 17 or 18 years old kid broke into one of the most security submarine because he sleep in a crate ?

-It looks like that, sir.

-(Sigh) Bring him to me and bring the leader and the mind reading one of those mutaned kids too, in case they know each other.

-Sir, yes, sir.

The solider gave a saluted then he go out of the office."Kids" the Lieutenant though to himself.

**Gwum-Gi's POV.**

_Three days earlier._

Gwum-Gi is walking back to his house. He just finish his study with Judge U about Charyeok when he found a newspaper on the ground. He picked it up and what he saw make him smirks. The newspaper read:" The U.S.A, the Ultimate Security Army, the most impossible army to break through had been hired by U.S Navy force in Hawaii. They are the most impossible army to break through by any kind: mental, physical, emotional and hacking.". "The newspaper is so wrong" Gwum-Gi thought to himself"The most impossible, pah, they didn't even meet me yet, I will show them what I can do(Author's note: Gwum-Gi has chaostic personality) to their army. I will make them fall to the oldest tricj in the book.". He smirked to himself then he ran home to make a plan.

_Right now_.

His plan was brilliant, who could ever thought go on a plane illegal is so easy. And those guards are so dumb they didn't even check the crate that labeled food that he hided in. When he was inside he can't tell if he is going to go on a real submarine or those crappy submarine that sciencetists used. But his prayer had been paid, when he was going inside the submarine he heard a guard said:"Put it in the storage room of the USS Minnesota". "This is my lucky day" he though to himself as he smile smugly. The feeling when a submarine goes undersea is not terrible, it's just like a plane starts to fly but only this is upside down. He sleeped after a while and he wake up when he heard some body open the crate, he heard them talking. One of them said"Oh my god, there is a kid in here, what were they thinking, send a dead kid in a food crate to us, the marine ?" then the other one said"Maybe it's one of those dare the kids make these day, I'm gonna check if he is alive, you go and tell the Lieutenant about this."(Author's note: Gwum-Gi is a maniac, he could learn English some how, right ?) and that guy touch him, Gwum-Gi then turned around real fast and yelled "Boo". The guy then let out a girly scream then he backed away while Gwum-Gi is laughing. "You h-h-have to come with me" the guy said after he realized he just screamed in a girly way. "OK" Gwum-Gi said then he climbed out of the crate.

So here he is, in a room that looks like an office. In front of him is an angry looking man and to his left is a girl who looks like she is 16 years old and she is looking at him, to his right is liitle girl who looks like a 6 years old. He didn't care much for appearance but the 16 years old girl look beautiful but he can sense her aura, a powerful girl she is. The angry man than crossed his arms in front of his chest then he said in a booming voice:

-My name is Lieutenant Johns, who are you ?

-Gi-Gwum.

-He is lying, I can sense his pulse is beating faster than normal.

The girl beside him said while staring at him.

-Fine, Gwum-Gi.

-Where do you come from ?

Since they had a kid that can senses his pulse he known it's useless to lie so he replied:

-Korean.

-How did you came here ?

-How do you think I'm come here ?

-This is not getting to the point. I will assume you do something very bad to get here. Now, did you come here volunteer or intentional ?

-Volunteer.

-Why ?

-Because I want to show those U.S.A that install here that I can get through them.

-We will get you locked in a cell then we wil call that Korean Ambassador so we could transfer you back to Korean. Now if I...

He can't stand it anymore, he let out a laugh while everyone around him is looking at him with weird eyes. He then said:

-Seriously, you let me lock alone in a room, in a submarine ? You think that a kid like me that could broke into the place that store foods for marine is normal, weak ? Just lock me up and I will burst out of there in no time.

And that ended with a scream. The 6 years old girl is screaming while put her hands around her head. The other girl is asking her what's wrong while looking at him suspiciously. The girl then pointed at his face and said between sobs:

-I can't belive you kill those people so brutally !

The Lieutenent took out his gun and pointed it at Gwum-Gi. He said to the girl:

-Who did he killed, kid, who did he killed ?

-10 women, one of them is his wife, all of them got cuts all over their body and it all happened in a place that looks very old.

-Say again ?

-He killed 10 women, the first one is his wife and the last one he cut a X sign on her back, three of them were cut open and he took out their organs.

The Lieutenant then lowered his gun while the other girl is shouting:

-Why did you put away your gun from a murderer ?

-Because that crime had done in almost 200 years ago.

-What ?

-The victims the girl said were killed by the one and only Jack the Ripper.

-So you are saying Angel is lying or she is having mental problem.

-Yes.

-What are you ?

The older girl said to Gwum-Gi while she looks very angry.

-Like I said, I am Gwum-Gi.

The Lieutenant said to two guards out side the door:

-You two, you will go every where this boy goes, if anything suspicous, you can knock him out.

-Sir, yes, sir.

Then the two marines motions for Gwum-Gi to go out side. He accepted the motions then he went out side, before he go out of the door he said without turn his head around:

-Sorry kid but it's not my fault that you decided to read my mind.

**Max's POV**

I watched that boy went out of the office with hatred. I whispered to Angel:

-Let's get you to the medical wing, while we are walking can you tell me what had happened ?

-OK.

Angel said weakly, that surprised me. Normaly Angel is extremely tough and I rarely see her screamed, it just like that boy's mind is full of things that as toxic as the School.

-Thank you, Max.

Angel whispered as she walked beside me. After a while she said:

-When I first came to the room I feel a strange feeling come out of that guy. When he lied about his name I started to read his mind and what I found out is very weird. Normally their though just poped into my mind but this is different. When I read his mind I appeared in a place full of dark blade, then infront of me appeared a slide show, kind of like a movie. The movie is about a mother love her son then her son have to go war and stuff like that. After a while the movie changed into an other movie about London and after 1 second I saw what had happened. The whole scene just go in my head, I saw what had happened to those woman, it's even horrible than the School.

She ended that conversation when they step into the medical wing. I gave the doctor a brief version of what had happened and she took Angel then puts her on the bed. She then said:

-For a normal peson it might take forever to make them become normal again but since you guys are special, it might take some weeks if Angel is as strong as you told me.

-Thank you.

I turned around to kiss Angel's forehead and I said:

-I will make that guy pay, I swear to god.

Then I headed to the training room where the others usually hang out. When I came near the training room I heard fighting sounds came out of it. "Stupid adults" I though to my self, you see, when we beat up those trainging teachers not all of the marines are there, some of them thinked that is a hoax and others think they can do better than those guys so almost every day someone challenged us, the result:all of them were beaten. I opened the door then I walked in. The sight I saw is unbeliveable, there are marines are over the floor, some of them are clutching their stomach, others is blacked out and there is a tooth on the floor, stand in the center is Gwum-Gi and that guy is poking his tounge out for everyone to see the tatoo. Near the wall are Fang, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy who are looking at Gwum-Gi with respected eyes, except Iggy since he can't see(isn't it a coincidence that Fang's name come first ?). Gazzy then said to me:

-You should have seen that guy finish those marines, he kicked, punched and head-butted like a king-fu master, I bet that guy is as strong as any of us. What's wrong Max ? Where is Angel ?

-Angel is in the hospital(all the flock grasped, except Fang but he looks a bit uneasy) because of that guy. He did something to Angel while she is reading his mind.

-Really, I mean, that guy is not that a threat, except his clothes and his way to uses his tongue.

Nudge said while she looked over Gwum-Gi. I then said gently to Nudge:

-Did you forgot about those Erasers ? We shouldn't let our guard down because of someone's appearance.

Then I turned around and face Gwum-Gi:

-Tell me what you had done to Angel ?

-You mean the six years old ? She read my mind so probaly she visit the wrong place at the wrong time.

-What do you mean ?

-Huh, I didn't know you have issue about your ears.

-Tell me what did you do to Angel right now or I gonna beat every single words out of you.

-I dare you.

He finished that with a wriggle of his tounge so I can't stand it anymore, I charge to him. He looks a bit surprise, maybe because he can't belive I can run that fast. I hit him in the stomach, near the wall Gazzy is describing the action to Iggy while Fang just looking at me, Nudge is looking with interest since I don't know, maybe something but here is the weird part. That guy fell, his eyes were closed then suddenly in the middle of the fall he opened his eyes and punch me in my stomach. I had been punch during my whole life but this guy's punch is no kidding, his punch even stronger than those grown ups and probaly some of the Eraser. I staggered back then he charged at me, with my mutaned instinct I dodged it then I bring my knees up to hit his face. He moved back so it was missed, I then charge at him so I can kick his freakist face but he move out when I was close and he tripped me in the progress, which make me fells down face first then he use his elbow to strike at my back why I was falling. Which make me landed hard to the ground with an aching back. Then he wriggle his tongue, he then took out his jacket but not all of them, it just stayed at his arms then he said:

-I'm gonna get your ear wax.

Wait, what ? It just super freaking gross, I mean, wriggle his tongue is one thing but take somebody else's ear wax is disgusting. Behind my back I could hear the flock is "Eww"ing and then Fang said something very nice:

-Do you need help Max ?

-No, leave me to him, I promised Angel that I wil defeat him myself.

I said as I stand up from the ground. I said to Gwum-Gi:

-I gonna mash your head again the ground.

Then I charge at him, when I near him I slid down to the ground and kicks his legs, he fell down and while I on the ground I punched up and it hit his face, I could hear his sunglasses cracking. And then jumped back up from the ground, when I turned back to see Gwum-Gi faced down on the ground but it's not that, I got a kick aiming to my gut, then I started to lose patience I started to throw punches all around but Gwum-Gi then use his jacket to tangled my arm then he head-butted me, in my face, and he hit my nose. I staggered back and he charged forward, I then used it as my advantage, I brought my knee up and hit him in the head, I then use my other knee to strike his head's side. I strike him a few times but after a while he punched me in the face, I backed away but before I regain my position he strike his elbow into my chest then he brought it up to my head, hard then he kick in my head. For a few seconds I almost blacked out but I could feel Angel channeling her mind into mine:''Go Max" and I stand straight and face Gwum-Gi, he said to me:"You should give up now, girly". "Never" I said then I charged him, when I came closer he aimed a punch to my face but I dodged it then I stamp on his foot(Well, there aren't any rules said we can't fight street rules) he let out a grunt then I kicked into his ankle, he fell down and when I did I used my leg to hit his leg, hard, and make him fly into the air then I punched him in the stomach and he flew across the room, I even heard a bone crack when I did that. I stood there, triumphantly when I realize one thing, I didn't know what he had do to Angel. I turned around then I walk toward the flock but Gazzy shouted to me:

-Look out !

I turned around but it's to late, Gwum-Gi had already crash into my back, he brought me down to the ground, then he started punch my face. I then use my leg to kick his head from the behind, he lost his focus for a moment but I took that moment to push him out of my body. When he landed on his back I spun to my feet and I charge at him. when he is on his feet I already did a lot of damage to him. But now this is getting worse, when I backed away from him he found a piece of metal then he threw it at me, side way, which is unless I dodged or move down to the ground but some how my instincts got better of me, I opened my wings and I flew toward the ceiling. I could see the flock look at me with dumbfounded because I usually said to them don't reveal yourself to normal citizens but this is a big no-no. Then I turned my head to see Gwum-Gi's face he looks at me with weird eyes. He shouted at me:

-Your Special Ability is nice but that won't help much in combat. Now since you show me your CHaryeok I will show you mine.

What!? He is a mutaned kid too ? Wow, this is bad. In front of my eyes I saw behind Gwum-Gi a large man appeared with a ridiculous mustache. Gwum-Gi smiles and look over my flock, I could saw their mouth drop on the floor, well, except Iggy and Fang. Gwum-Gi then said:

-This is my Charyeok, Jack the Rippper and this is who the 6 years old girl read about those special nights. And I will show you my Charyeok is better than yours.

Wait, hang on a second, his Special ability is summon maniac who killed people just for fun back to real life ? Wow, the School is definently way too nuts about mutaned people. "Well I know who is he now and I know what cause Angel to be like that so maybe he could join our flock" I though to my self but then that guy did something really stupid: he attacks me. I mean, I am going to invite him to our special group and he attacks me, well, I gonna show him who is the boss here. I said then I flew toward him with superhuman speed, he looks pretty surprise, score 1 for super bird kid. I knocked him to the ground and I starts to punches him rapidly and then he said:

-You fell into the trap.

He laughes manically then that weird dude who has the mustache appear behind my back then from him appeares blades, large, black metal blade that is goin to shed me to pieces then I fell somebody pulled me out of there. I looked up and I saw Fang's beautiful eyes who is looking at me. We landed with him on top of me, oh my gosh I could feel myself blushing. But when he pulled me out of there one of the blade cut into my arm and right now it's bleeding, behind me Gazzy and Nudge are fighting Gwum-Gi, he is summoning blades from every where and Gazzy just got hit in the leg while Nudge is coming closer and closer to him when I said:

-STOP !

And magically they all stopped. I countinue speaking:

-I sorry for attacked you and I know it's not your fault that you got those sciencetist put some weird genes on you and...

-What are you saying, I Charyeok is create through training, not through gene and science.

Gwum-GI said while Jack disappear into the air. He countineu:

-Beside, I told you, it's not my fault that the liitle girl read my mind in the first place.

-What? So you are not mutaned?

-No, I'm not, my mind might be a bit tooo complex but I'm not mutaned people. Now, can you tell me where is the lunch room is ?

Iggy then replied;

-Go out side, turn left then head straight to a big door, then turn right and keep walking you will find it.

-Thanks.

Gwum-Gi replied then heput on his jacket normally and walked out of the door. Before he close the door he wriggle his tongue at us then he said:

-When you can come to Korean go to Seoul and asked where the God of Highschool is held then you will meet other strong people like me.

Then he close the door with a thud and he was gone. After a while of akward silence Fang spoke up:

-Your fighting it's getting better and better, so how about we will go outside to celebrate.

I could feel the blood rush to my face, I stutter:

-O-O-O-OK, I will m-meet you 5 p.m

-Sound great.

-Ugh, I can't belive you guys are showing emotions in front of us kid.

Gazzy said. Then Nudge said too:

-Let's go and check if Angel is geeting better and told her about this day.

-Good idea.

And we are ll heading toward the medical wing after one of the most incredible day of my life.

**The End**


End file.
